


Reflected Beauty

by Avistella



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mirrors, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: When he was a child, Zen found an old mirror and made a new friend on the same day. He's grown up since then, and he realizes that he's fallen in love with you, the friend he made on that day. There was just one problem: you were trapped inside only mirrors holding Zen's reflections.





	1. Chapter 1

"Wow, you have such nice hair. Can I touch it?"

"You have gorgeous-looking eyes. Can I look at them closer?"

"Your skin looks so smooth and soft. Can I feel it?"

Zen hated it. Everywhere he went, everybody would always want to touch him. To get a better look at him. Why did everybody keep on bothering him? He was just a child who wanted to have fun. It wasn't like he asked for these good looks. It wasn't like he wanted people to approach him because of appearances alone. It wasn't like he wanted his mother constantly telling him how ugly he looked.

...But others said that he was pretty. So then, was he ugly or beautiful? Perhaps both? A child had no reason to doubt the words of their parents, especially if they're a constant reminder, so surely... Surely Zen must be ugly. If not on the outside which everybody compliments him on, then surely he was ugly on the inside.

Disgusting. Wretched. Vile.

Zen couldn't remember why, but one day, he found himself running. From whom or from what, he didn't remember. After all, he was still nothing more than a young child, conflicted and struggling with every day life. The boy's limbs ached, and his chest burned, but he didn't stop running. He couldn't bring himself to stop the moment he started running, finding an odd sense of comfort and freedom in the action.

Eventually, Zen found himself in what looked to be an abandoned storehouse. Needing to take some rest, as well as out of childish curiosity, the small boy entered the storehouse. He glanced around, finding it to be mostly bare, but his eyes did catch something interesting. It was an antique body mirror, leaning against the wall. It was almost unsettling with the way the mirror seemed pristine and new despite the dingy surroundings.

Taking slow steps, Zen walked up to the mirror, his small stature reflected. The child placed his hand on the cold and smooth surface, staring hard at his reflection, and a part of him wished he didn't. The longer he stared, the louder the lingering voice of his mother grew in volume, reminding him of how ugly he was.

"I'm...an ugly child," Zen quietly repeated the words of his mother to himself, and he sniffled, his emotions starting to get the better of him.

"Oh, I quite disagree."

Zen jumped in surprise, glancing around to find the owner of the new voice that replied to him. A giggle echoed around the storehouse, but there was nobody there. Zen started to grow more scared, and he found himself taking a few steps back, only to have his back come into contact with the mirror.

"Please don't be scared," the voice spoke again, gentle and soft. It sounded like it came from behind him, so the young boy turned around. Zen gasped at the sight that greeted him, and his feet got tangled underneath him, causing the boy to fall flat on his back. He sat up groaning before bringing his eyes back to the mirror which held his reflection as well as someone else's behind him.

Zen whipped his head around, but there was nobody physically standing there, but...that's impossible. After all, in the reflection, somebody else stood there: a woman wearing what looked to be an ornate dress that one would usually see in a fairy tale book.

You smiled at the boy in the reflection and waved your hand. "Hello," you greeted him.

"Wh-Who are you? _What_ are you?" Zen stammered out, his voice quivering.

You offered the child your name before explaining, "I was cursed and trapped into this mirror by a witch."

"Witches don't exist," Zen answered, having recovered from his initial shock, and you laughed in amusement at that typical response.

You cocked your head to the side, a wry smile playing on your lips as you tuck a few loose strands of your hair behind your ear. "Then how would you explain me? I was put into this mirror by magic."

"...Why?"

You shook your head, deciding against going into further detail about your story. It wasn't one you wanted to remember anyways, even after all these years. Instead, you changed the subject. "You said you were an ugly child. I don't think so at all. On the contrary, I think you're very cute!"

Zen's face scrunched up at the compliment. "I'm not..."

Your lips marred into a frown, and your eyes narrowed the slightest bit at the boy's words. "Hm... I can't convince you otherwise if that's what you think, but I do hope that you will at the very least believe me when I say that I think you're very good-looking."

Zen furrowed his eyebrows, uncertain as to how he should respond to that. Instead, he tried to change the subject back to you. "The mirror...is there any way for you to break free from it?"

You shook your head and answered, "I'm not too sure. ...Though there is something I would like to try out, but I would need your help."

"What is it?" Zen asked, hoping that he could do something useful.

"I want you to break this mirror," you explained.

"...Are you sure you'll become free if I do that?"

You shook your head once more, a sad smile making its way onto your lips as you brought your gaze downwards, lacing your hands together in front of you. "I'm not too sure, exactly, but...I'm tired of living like this."

There was something about your tone and expression that seemed to make him want to help. Perhaps it was pity or something else entirely, but it did spark a certain kind of reaction from the boy. "Won't I get seven years of bad luck if I break the mirror?" It seemed as though he was willing to do it, though there was a hint of hesitation lingering in his chest.

"You'll be doing me a huge favour," you tried to encourage him.

Zen bit his lip, pausing for a moment as he considered the idea. A few moments later, he gave a firm and resolute nod of his head. Appreciation slipped onto your features as Zen walked up to the side of the mirror. His hands grabbed hold of the edge of the mirror, and his small stature tilted the mirror over, allowing it to topple over to the ground with a resounding crash.

The boy stood there, waiting for something to happen, but there was nothing. Feeling disappointed and a bit guilty for not being able to help you out of the mirror, wondering what fate befell you, Zen left the storehouse with a heavy heart, reluctantly making his way back home.

When Zen returned home, he allowed himself to sit on the edge of his bed, going over the previous events. Was it just something he dreamt up, or was his encounter with you real? The young boy glanced up, his eyes making contact with the small mirror attached to his dresser, and he gasped. In the reflection, you were sitting beside him on the bed. The child's reflection locked gazes with yours, and you offered him a welcoming smile.

"You looked upset, and I didn't want to disturb you," you explained the reason for your silence, telling Zen that you must have been there for a while now. "Hello again."

"You're still trapped..." Zen noted quietly.

"Looks like it," you gave a casual shrug of your shoulders. "But at least it's not only in that old mirror. I tried to see if I could travel through different mirrors, but apparently not."

Zen tilted his head to the side, curious. "What do you mean?"

"It seems I can only show in the reflections of the mirrors that you appear in," you mused. "You passed by a few on your way home, but you didn't seem to notice me."

"So..." Zen started, swinging his legs back and forth on the edge of the bed. "Does that mean I'm stuck with you?"

You laughed, your hand reaching out to stroke the reflected child's head. Of course, in the tangible world, Zen wasn't able to feel it, but when he put his hand on top of his head where your own reflected hand was, he couldn't help but give a bashful smile. "Looks like it," you confirmed with a light and airy voice. "What bad luck, huh?"

Zen shook his head and instead flashed you a wide grin that warmed your heart. "Not at all! I'm happy to make a new friend."

Your eyes widened at his words, but then your expression softened not too long afterwards. "Yes... I'm happy to make a new friend too."

Just then, Zen heard his door open, and the boy turned around to look at who it was. Zen's eyes lit up instantly when he was greeted by the familiar face of his older brother. "Brother, come here! Look!" Zen urged the older male, pointing towards the mirror. "I made a new friend."

The young man looked at where Zen was pointing, and his eyebrows stitched together in confusion. Seeing the look on his face, you concluded, "Looks like he can't see me. ...Nor hear me, for that matter."

It seemed as though Zen came to the same conclusion, shaking his head and offering his brother an apologetic smile. "Never mind. I was just kidding!"

Years have passed by since then, and the entire time, you were always there with Zen. The two of you would always talk with each other, but Zen had to be careful otherwise others might have found it strange of him. You both became close with each other, and Zen even started carrying a pocket mirror around so that he could bring you with him and show you the sights that he saw.

You were the closest friend he's ever had, always supporting him and encouraging him, even when he ran away from home. He didn't think he would be able to do it, but he had you by his side, and it brought him comfort. You cheered him on for his acting career, reminiscing about the time you watched plays before you were trapped inside the mirror, and Zen felt like he could push himself forward every day because of you.

Time continued to pass, and that cute small boy grew up to become a handsome young man, eventually old enough to look about the same age as you. ...Not like Zen knew your age anyways though, seeing as you haven't changed a single bit, still a gorgeous young woman wearing that otherworldly dress. It was fun having you around, Zen had to admit, and he wished that these moments with you could last for a bit longer.

* * *

Zen wakes up after a long and deep sleep, and he stretches his arms over his head and yawns. He runs his fingers through his hair to smoothen out the locks before making his way over to the mirror hanging on the wall. As always, you're there to greet him first thing in the morning. In your time spent in the shared reflections with the male, you were able to make it so that you can alter the reflections, making it seem like you were there with the young man or just showing your own reflection alone. Whenever the two of you talked in private like this, you always showed your reflection alone to make it seem more natural that Zen was talking to someone else and not a reflection.

"Good morning beautiful," he greeted you with a flirtatious wink as per usual.

You couldn't help but giggle. "Who? You or me?"

"Both," Zen answers without missing a beat, a smile on his lips.

You throw your head back to laugh at that typical response from the actor, and Zen's expression softens. He then places a hand on the smooth surface, and you find yourself reflecting him, putting your own hand against his own. The actor's expression shifts, and you easily catch it. "What's wrong?" You asked with the same soft and gentle voice you usually used whenever you were concerned for the young man. "You look sad..."

Zen hesitates for a moment before answering, "I had a dream last night that you were no longer with me. When I looked into all the mirrors in the apartment, you weren't there. You've been with me for so long, it's like you're a part of me now. I...I don't know what I would do if you ever disappear."

"I won't disappear," you reply, reassuring the actor. "After all, I've been trapped in that old mirror for years long before I met you, and yet I'm still here and unchanged."

Realizing that Zen accidentally touched upon a sensitive topic for you, he retracts his hand, guilt evident on his features. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

"It's fine," you interrupt the actor's apology, and he immediately stops talking. "I've come to accept it, and besides, it's no longer lonely with you around." There's a short pause with nothing but silence between the two of you before you continue. "...Come, you should get ready for the day."


	2. Chapter 2

You generally avoid appearing in the bathroom mirrors or whenever Zen was getting ready to give him some privacy, but it seemed as though he was in the mood to talk to you, no doubt an effect of what he dreamed of last night. The actor walks around the room shirtless as he engages in idle and mundane conversations with you. He was just telling you about a role he was hoping to go for when he stepped up to the mirror where you were and abruptly changed the subject.

"Don't you think I look quite handsome today?"

The sudden shift in topic catches you off guard, and you're stunned silent for a moment before an amused smile plays on your lips as you reply, "Yes, you look very cute today too."

To your confusion, Zen frowns at that, and you tilt your head to the side, asking a silent question of what was wrong. The actor opens his mouth to speak, dissatisfaction laced in his voice. "I'm much more handsome than I am cute though, right?"

"You'll always be cute little Zen to me," you answer, still not quite understanding just what it was that was upsetting the young man.

"I'm not a little kid anymore," Zen reminds you, crossing his arms over his chest. Despite his words, the actor's behaviour and pout on his lips say otherwise. You remain quiet, uncertain of how to respond, so Zen continues. "I'm taller now and have more defined features."

"Yes, you've certainly grown," you acknowledge, slowly nodding your head as the confusion becomes even more evident on your features.

"So then can't you see me as a man and not as the boy when we first met?" The question is asked with a kind of emotion that you can't quite discern, and there's a troubled expression present on Zen's visage, but you still don't understand the meaning of this whole exchange.

Before you can voice your concern, the young man shakes his head and flashes you a smile. "Never mind. It's nothing."

Zen turns his back to you and goes to leave, but you're not convinced. "Hyun," you call him by his real name, something you only do to fully get his attention, and it works. The actor stops dead in his tracks and waits for you to speak. "I've been with you for a long time now. I can see that you're upset about something. You don't have to tell me what it is, but don't hide it from me either."

Your friend turns back to face you, but his features lack their usual warmth. Instead, there's only loneliness. You've seen it many times before in his childhood and teenage years, and it breaks your heart. "You don't see me at all..." An uncomfortable silence looms in the air as you contemplate his words before Zen finishes up to start the day.

* * *

After making sure that there were no mirrors around, Zen buries his face into his hands and groans. That previous conversation he had with you went so much better in his mind. The young man's been dropping several hints by now about how he felt towards you, but you remained completely oblivious to it. Or perhaps you chose to ignore it.

Zen doesn't even remember when he first fell in love with you. It was like it settled into the deepest corners of his heart, always lying there but barely noticeable. Then time passed on, and it grew and festered like a wild plant, something unconsciously nurtured until the actor finally decided to look deep inside himself.

But Zen knew and understood that such a relationship would never work out. ...Maybe. There were several reasons after all.

One: You were stuck in a mirror. That part is obvious and can complicate things. There would be a lack of physical intimacy which is something that might drive Zen mad if it hasn't already. He wants to feel that special touch and warmth from you, but how can he when you don't have a physical form?

Two: You were many years older than him. This one might not be too much of an issue, but it can get frustrating. When Zen first met you, he was still just a child while you looked to be a young adult. Of course, now Zen is a young adult as well after having grown up, but you haven't aged a day. Though your forms are similar in age, you can't seem to see the actor as any more than the child you met him as.

Three: You're his childhood friend. You've been by Zen's side since he was young, and the two of you have formed a strong friendship by then, but it was difficult. Zen loves the current relationship that the two of you have, so he can't help but be afraid of ruining that friendship if he decides to pursue something more than that. Besides, childhood romances almost never work out.

Four: You're still a complete mystery to him. Despite how long it's been since you and Zen met, the young man doesn't know much about you. Who your family was, what you used to do, how and why you were trapped in the mirror in the first place... Hell, Zen doesn't even know your real age; he figured it might be a delicate subject so he never bothered to ask. You almost never talk about yourself, and when you do, you tend to talk vaguely. It's like you don't trust the actor himself. Either that, or you're afraid.

What should he do? Zen has no idea how to tackle this problem of his, and it's not like he can just ask anyone for help. They wouldn't believe him in the slightest. The young man could just continue living with you while never confessing his feelings, but that dream—no, correction: nightmare—had the young man shaken.

It wasn't just any usual dream. It was a prophetic dream; Zen felt like it was, and it terrifies him. One day, he'll wake up and look in the mirror, expecting to see you there like always, except this time you won't be. ...And Zen can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing.


End file.
